


Of Pranks and Prom

by Tkhan0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Mutual Pining, Prom, but unimportant, kaede has like 4 lines of dialog, the rest of the class is there technically, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Written for a Saiouma exchange on tumblr! I decided to post it here too.In which Kokichi asks Saihara to prom... a bunch. And is extremely extra about it. Saihara doesn't know how to process this.





	Of Pranks and Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it me. I still dont know how to title.  
> I finally got a tumblr and had the brilliant idea of joining an exchange immediately. This the result.

Although he doesn't believe he deserves to go there, Shuichi Saihara is in fact a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and an Ultimate no less. While there is never a dull moment, the school still tries to have some semblance of normalcy.

That's why next weekend the school was hosting a prom. _Fantastic_. 

Truth be told, Saihara wouldn't _mind_ going to prom, in fact he'd love to go with the right person.

The right person being 5”1 inches of trouble who's probably not interested in prom outside of plotting to ruin it- _and who’s probably not interested in me either_ he doesn’t add. 

Yea, ok _maybe_ he has a bit of a crush.

Saihara always feels like things click when he hangs out with Ouma, and they hit it off really well, but Ouma has never shown any indication he feels the same. What’s light hearted teasing and actual flirting with Ouma? He doesn't know; he can never get a good read on him. It's probably why he always ends up hanging out with him. 

“Oh, Saihara-kun!” a friendly voice interrupts as Saihara walks into the classroom. 

“Ah, Akamatsu-san, what’s up?”

“Are you going to prom? Surely someone as nice as you has been invited!” Saihara was dreading this question. 

"Ah, uh, no I don't think so..." Saihara hasn't been approached by anyone, but even if he had he'd just politely turn them down. He'd be too nervous about trying to keep the other person happy and he would probably just be thinking about what it'd be like if Ouma was there instead. He _definitely_ doesn't want to go with his friends either, he'll probably end up standing awkwardly to the side as they go off and dance with their dates. 

"What?! Really?! Why not? Everyone is going to be there, you should go! You need to get out more." Akamatsu was wearing her signature pout as she said this, clearly upset that he didn't want to go. It had taken a lot to break him out of his shell and she didn't like it whenever he acted like he wanted to hide behind his hat at school events. 

"Well, I, uh -" Luckily- or maybe not so luckily- a familiar playful voice interrupted him.

"Ohhh what's this?" Ouma made a small gasping sound as his eyes grew comedically wide. "Is Saihara-chan going to prom?!"

"I haven't necessarily decided that ye-" The world seemed determined to interrupt him as much as possible today. The school speaker system crackled to life as a message began to play. "Hello... is this thing on?" A far away voice began.

Everyone looked around in confusion, no one had mentioned an announcement like this. It didn't seem like something the school had planned...

"Ah, got it!" The voice suddenly got clearer as the person must've come closer to the intercom. Was that...? "Nishishi, this is your ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi speaking, live and in the flesh!" 

All eyes shot to Ouma, a mixture of annoyed glares and curious gazes, as it became evident he was the one on the intercom right now. How had he even managed to hijack the speakers to play whatever this message was? He gave nothing away, returning their looks in full with a cocky smirk.

"Nishishi, that's a lie though! What you're listening to is a pre-recorded message. Did I getcha?

Anywaaaay, I have an important announcement to make! The prom is this weekend and I need a person to ruin it with! So who's the lucky person who gets to go to prom with the one and only? Drum roll please!”

Saihara’s pulse quickened, did Ouma have a crush he didn't know about? Was there someone else who had already caught Ouma's eye? Was there no chance for him?

The drum roll came to an end and Saihara just barely hears the intercom over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

“Saihara-chan! Will you go to prom with me?” 

_ What?  _

The room fell silent as the message ended and the intercom crackled out. Everyone’s eyes focus on him and Ouma as Ouma stares at him expectantly. “Weeeell, Saihara-chan? What do you say?” 

Saihara says nothing in response for a while, his cheeks growing increasingly hot. _Did Ouma just ask me to prom? Does he really want to go with me- wait… No, Ouma would never ask anyone to prom. That’s right. That’s all this is to him. This is just a prank. He just wanted to embarrass me in front of everyone._

Saihara tries not to let his hurt in frustration show as he lets out an awkward chuckle, “You got me, Ouma-kun. That was a surprisingly elaborate prank…I… I think I’m just gonna go now though.” Saihara couldn’t stand everyone’s stares any longer, he just wanted to _get out of there._

Everyone resumed glaring at Ouma as Saihara left the room visibly flustered. 

“Nyeh, that was pretty cold, Ouma…”  Yumeno said, beginning to doubt Ouma’s sincerity as well.

Ouma was unfazed. “Awww, Saihara-chan rejected my invitation… Well, whatever! I’ll just have to bug him until he doesn’t.” Everyone collectively groaned at Ouma’s antics.

“Dude, grow a pair and be straightforward with him already!” Momota was ready to deck him. 

“What? Moi, _straightforward_? Never.” Ouma snickered as he took his leave as well. 

Time to up the ante.

\---

Saihara has all but forgotten about it the next time it happens.

They’re sitting in class and everyone is paying attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom as the lesson is about to begin. Ouma was suspiciously quiet today and Saihara has noticed. He can barely focus on what’s on the board over the urge to take a peek at Ouma sitting 2 rows ahead of him. What’s he plotting? He seems almost as if he’s expecting something to happen...

Suddenly the lights flicker, and the school is pitched in darkness. Various cries and screams of terror can be heard in the classroom and the surrounding ones- Saihara thinks he can almost make out a particularly loud “My future is pitch black!” from the room across the hall. The teacher asks everyone not to panic as they rush out the room to confirm what’s going on. For a moment Saihara has forgotten about Ouma completely.

That is before he giggles and flashes some kind of light towards the board, drawing everyone’s attention to the front.

_ It’s a UV light  _ Saihara realizes, as a message becomes visible under the new light.

“Saiharaaaa-chan, go to prom with meeeeeeee.” Says the once invisible message, followed by a small doodle of himself angrily pouting, that Saihara wouldn’t admit was kinda cute. A barely legible “Please?” is at the very bottom of the message. 

Saihara is suddenly glad the lights are still out so no one can see the blush that rises to his cheeks. “Saihara-chaaaaan,” Ouma says in a high-pitched whine, turning to face his general direction. “Are you going to go to prom with me? We can wreak havoc together!” 

He almost says yes, before stopping himself and realizing this is just what Ouma wants, and he’ll continue to tease him about it if he caves. Thoroughly exasperated, he replies “Ouma-kun, knock-it-off. Vandalism is a bit extra, don’t you think?.”

Just then the lights go back on and an announcement plays over the intercom for everyone to remain seated, and that they already determined the cause of this. Everyone glares at Ouma as he quickly stands up from his chair.

“Whoops, that’s my cue to skedaddle! Nishishi, farewell my beloved Saihara-chan! Oh, and the rest of the class I guess.” He adds as an afterthought before dashing out the room to avoid trouble. _Well I didn’t hear a “no”_ is all he can think as he slinks off back to his room to plan his next big stunt.

\---

Saihara is on high alert for awhile after that but to his relief Ouma doesn't attempt anything in class. 

However when a present half as tall as he is shows up in front of his door he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have spoken so fast. 

He stands there staring at it for a while. He knows this is Ouma’s doing without even looking at the tag. So what’s inside? Saihara makes a mental checklist of all the possible things it could be.

_ It could be rigged with a glitter cannon. Or some kind of spray gun. Maybe it’s a jumpscare? Or a stink bomb. No, I don't think Ouma-kun would resort to **that** petty of a prank- _

Well he wasn’t going to get anywhere just sitting there contemplating it all day. With great hesitation he approached the box, pushing it slightly with his foot, surprised to see it was actually quite heavy to push. What could it be? Taking a moment to prep himself (and adjust himself so he was out of the range of any projectiles he might trigger) he gently opened the box. 

“SURPRISE!” Ouma shot up through the box releasing handfuls of confetti above him.

Saihara jumped back. While he had been expecting many things, he _hadn’t_ expected Ouma to jump out of the box. He found himself vaguely impressed with the fact he managed to fit himself in a box that small. 

“O-ouma-kun! What are you doing hiding in a box in front of my door? _How_ did you even manage to do that…”

“Nishishi, what do you think Saihara-chan? Don’t I make a lovely present?” 

Saihara rolls his eyes at this, and resists the urge to stuff him back down in the box. “What exactly is it you’re here for, Ouma-kun?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Ouma started sniffling and his eyes began to water a warning of what was about to come. Saihara resisted the temptation to block his ears in anticipation as Ouma unleashed his hellish screech.

“WAAAAAAAAAH! Saihara-chan is so mean to me! How could you forget our promise?” 

“Promise? What promise?”

Ouma stopped the sniffling to replace his tears with an annoyed pout. “You said you’d go to prom with meeee.”

Saihara had already known that’s what this would be about but he still had the mind to be indignant. “What? I never agreed to anything of the sort.” It was harder now than ever not to just stuff him back in the box and tape the lid shut, call it a day. He didn’t think Ouma would be so cruel to target him relentlessly,  was this really all just a prank? But that’s what it had to be, didn’t it? He started thinking about it. What if Ouma knew he had a crush on him and was using it against him? What if he was leading him on just to get his hopes up and crush them?  Could he be that cruel? No he didn’t think so… Regardless, Saihara didn’t like being singled out for what _had_ to be some kind of elaborate prank- because there was no other explanation.

“Hellooooo? Earth to Saihara-chan! I’m still here. Surely you can’t have been planning to say no to little ole me after I set all this up, could you?” Ouma was getting teary eyed again at the prospect.

“Ouma-kun, why do you insist on singling _me_ out for this?” Saihara didn’t bother hiding the hint of annoyance in his voice.

What caught him off guard was the way Ouma’s face went blank when he said that. It had only been for a moment, before he was smirking again- if he had blinked he would have missed it.

“Huuhhh? Why would I bother anyone else? Saihara-chan is the only one who’s interesting! Saihara-chan is unpredictable! I can never guess how he’ll react.”

_ So that confirms it then. He’s only targeting me because he thinks he’ll get a unique reaction.  _ “Well I guess what I’m about to do next will surprise you then Ouma-kun.”

He leans in a little too close for comfort and looks Ouma dead in the eyes as he lifts the box up by the front corners and tips it over with Ouma still inside. 

“See you later Ouma-kun.” he says as he turns around and walks right back into his dorm room without a second thought, closing the door shut behind him just a bit louder than intended.

_ Well that certainly wasn’t what I expected  _ Ouma thinks. _I wonder why Saihara-chan keeps avoiding giving me an actual response?_ Ouma sits there in the tipped over box, a mess of confetti spilling out around him. He tries to think back in his first two failed attempts. Saihara-chan hadn’t told him no right? Was he just being a brat by bothering someone who didn’t like proms?

_ No that can’t be it.  _ Saihara hadn’t seemed like he was against going to the prom, just that he didn’t have anyone to go with. _But then why does he keep avoiding meeeeee?_ Ouma whined softly. Saihara-chan was being more difficult about this than he had anticipated; he really was unpredictable. _Maybe he just doesn’t like you the way you like him or-_ _No_. Ouma stopped that train of thought before it could get any further. He couldn’t let himself consider that possibility just yet, it would be too much to handle rejection like that. 

_ Well I’ll just have to do something so grand he can’t deny me!  _ Ouma decided it was time to go all out with his advances. He only had a day before prom anyway.

\---

Saihara had assumed after his outburst at Ouma yesterday that that would be the end of it.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

The first thing that made him nervous was that Ouma had not shown up to any of their classes all day, which was not unusual on its own, but after the week’s events it left Saihara feeling on edge.

As the last period approached Saihara was extremely tense- Ouma still hadn’t made a move and the end of the day was approaching.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the hallway and near the courtyard, as people began rushing out to see something. Saihara had a bad feeling about this, but he followed the others out regardless.

What he saw as they all filed out into the courtyard filled him with dread.

It was Ouma, hanging halfway out of a helicopter as it descended until it was just above everyone in the courtyard. Ouma had the nerve to beam at him and wave the moment he spotted Saihara, making him weak in the knees.

There was a commotion amongst everyone as they tried to figure out how a student managed to not only get away with this, but also who could possibly be flying it right now. 

Suddenly the distinct sound of an air horn being pressed from above silenced everyone, drawing their attention once again onto Ouma. He reached inside the helicopter and retrieved a megaphone, turning it on and clearer his throat to test it. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please! Just kidding~ I know I already have it. Any who, there’s a serious issue that needs to be brought to everyone’s attentions! The prom is tomorrow and I _still_ have not been able to convince Saihara-chan to go with me! This is an absolute disaster! How will I stun the crowd without a partner? So! Saihara-chan, will you finally join me?!” 

There was a moment of silence as the megaphone still rung in everyone’s ears. Saihara could feel the heat rush to his face as everyone turned to face him, his vision swaying as a sense of vertigo overcame him. This had been the last straw, Ouma was embarrassing him in front of what was practically the whole school. 

A wave of energy rushed through as he became enraged. Tilting his head up toward the helicopter and cupping his hands around his mouth, he screamed “OUMA-KUN FOR THE LAST TIME, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T APPRECIATE YOU MESSING WITH ME, ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF THE **WHOLE SCHOOL**!” at the top of his lungs, before storming off back into the building.

The crowd began to quietly murmur amongst themselves as Ouma’s gaze followed Saihara back into the building. _Well that didn’t go so well…_ He leaned back into the helicopter and sat down before he had a chance to let go of the edge mindlessly and fall to his death. He ordered the helicopter to return to “base.” Aka whatever future foundation headquarters they had snuck it from

_ How did I mess up this badly?  _ Ouma couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. Saihara didn’t like being extra like he did. This whole time Ouma had probably only been making him uncomfortable, but he was too polite to tell him off.

Ouma had made up his mind. He had to fix this.  

\---

Saihara was hoping to blow off some steam alone, but Akamatsu had followed him in after he left in a huff. “Saihara-kun, why are you so upset? Do you not want to go to prom _that_ bad?” 

Saihara didn’t really feel like answering her, but he supposed she at least deserved to know what was bothering him, having chased after him.

Stopping, he turned around with a sigh before steeling himself to answer. “No, that’s not quite it Akamatsu-san. I wouldn’t mind going but… Ouma-kun doesn’t know when a prank has gone too far.”

“A prank? What makes you say that?”

“B-because it’s Ouma-kun? Because he’s always playing tricks on everyone? He probably… he probably just wants to embarrass me in front of everyone.”

“Why would he want to do that though, aren’t you two close friends?”

“Probably because… because he knows I have a crush on him.” Saihara said it in a hushed voice looking away from Akamatsu, very conscious of the fact he had just revealed his crush to her.

But when he finally looked up he was surprised to see a soft smile on her face. “I’m glad you finally had the courage to tell me.”

“Y-you knew?”

“No offense, Saihara-kun, but you two could not be more obviously dancing around each other.”

“Wait so you think-”

“ _Yes_. I don’t think Ouma-kun would do all that just for a joke.”

“You must be a lying, because that is exactly something he would do.”

“Oh give me a break! You two are obviously crushing on each other, and it’s getting a little unbearable to watch. Won’t you just accept his invitation?”

“I’m sorry Akamatsu-san, but I don’t think I’ll be going to prom.” She had to be lying, she was probably just saying that to make him feel better, and he didn’t feel like having his heart trampled on anymore today. Her cries of protest fell on deaf ears as he headed back to his dorm to turn in early.

\---

The day of the prom Saihara was bitterer than he thought he would be. Of course Akamatsu had stopped by again to try and convince him to talk to Ouma about it but he simply said he didn’t feel like being made fun of today and that she wouldn’t convince him. When it was obvious he wouldn’t budge, she left bading him farewell and he offered her a small smile in return, asking her to enjoy the prom for the both of them.

It was not but 30 minutes before prom when he heard another knock on the door. _Who could that be?_ He wondered before his question was answered as he opened the door.

It was Ouma-kun, dressed in a dark purple suit, a bouquet of flowers on hand. Mentally, he sighed,

“Ouma-kun, are you _still_ at this? What do you want?” Saihara was too exhausted to bother protesting it, he just wanted Ouma to hurry up so he could close the door and forget all this ever happened.

“Listen, Saihara-chan…” Saihara suddenly noticed how nervous Ouma looked- he wasn’t making eye contact and his voice was a bit tighter than normal. “I messed up and I need to apologize. I’m sorry I kept bugging you so much.”

Saihara noted that this did not explain his attire, so he was still wary, but nonetheless he gladly accepted the apology. “Apology accepted, Ouma-kun, but why are you dressed up?” Had he actually found another date after all? The thought left a bitter taste in Saihara’s mouth.

“Well, the thing is…” Ouma was fidgeting with the flowers he held, Saihara thought it was almost adorable to see _him_ act all flustered for once. “I was kinda hoping I could ask you to the prom again. Normally, this time.”

_ What? _

“What’s the trick here? Are the flowers going to spray water at me? Are you gonna convince me to dance and then video tape me for blackmail?” Part of Saihara still didn’t want to believe.

“No tricks tonight, Saihara-chan, I think we’ve both had our full of them. I just had to know if you really didn’t want to go to prom with me...”

Realization hit Saihara like a ton of bricks. _Oh my god he’s serious. He’s actually serious._ He stared at Ouma wide eyed at the thought, and Ouma gave a small awkward smile back. 

“...You’re serious?” Saihara had to put his thoughts to voice, too shell shocked for a proper response. “I- yes, I’d love to go. I-I thought you were joking this whole time. I just…” He didn’t think he was processing this right. He was expecting Ouma to throw the flowers in his face and snicker off any second now but nothing of the sort happened. 

Instead Ouma’s eyes sparkled as he sprung to life with childish joy. “You will? Saihara-chan finally said yes! Come on then, let’s go!” Ouma grabbed his arm and half pulled him out of the doorway before Saihara managed to pull himself back in.

“A-ah Ouma-kun, wait! I don't have an outfit.” Saihara couldn’t believe this, after all this trouble they weren’t going to be able to go because he didn’t have an outfit to wear? 

Ouma just stood there for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. He leaned somewhere off to the side of the door, completely out of Saihara’s view and picked up something. Once in view again he showed it to Saihara with a flourish “Ta-dah!” It was a matching outfit, identical to the one Ouma was wearing except that it was a deep navy blue.

“Wait, where did you get this? _When_ did you get this?” He snatched it out of Ouma’s hands to check the tags. It was in his size. How did he…?

For the second time today he looked back at Ouma in wonder, who simply winked at him. “Did you plan _all of this?”_ The question was asked with as much incredulity as he felt at this bizarre twist of events.

Ouma simply smirked at him. “Nishishi, maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I’m not telling _you_! Now go! Shoo! Get ready! We’re already running late.” He tapped his wrist for emphasis, despite the fact he had no watch on, as he pushed Saihara back into the dorm to get ready. 

As the door slammed shut, Saihara had to wonder if Ouma really did plan this all out or not. But when he opened the door again he realized it didn’t matter.

Ouma couldn’t hide the blush on his face and the warmth of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Chihiro helped Ouma program the pre-recorded message to play on the speakers for the sake of love.
> 
> (Please let me know if anything was too ooc or repetitive those were my 2 main concerns when writing this)
> 
> If you wanted to punch either of them throughout this let it be known that that was my mood the whole fic. 
> 
> My tumbles is tksfandomhellhole.tumblr.com if you want to... idk, ask me questions and shit? (Im a cryptid on there but I do respond to asks!) Or just message me even. (Plz I'm lonely)


End file.
